


Time to Run, My Alpha

by Drag0nWr1tes



Series: Baby O'Conner [2]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alpha Dom, Alpha Letty, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Brian, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nWr1tes/pseuds/Drag0nWr1tes
Summary: Merry Christmas to those of you that celebrate it!





	Time to Run, My Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to those of you that celebrate it!

Brian’s eyes blinked open, a satisfied grin curving the omega’s lips. Dom’s arms were wrapped tightly around him and had his nose pressed up against the new bond bite. His grin faded to a soft smile as he curled into his large alpha. This was the fourth heat he’d shared with Dom and he found it hard to believe that his life had gone this way. He never would have thought he would have gotten an alpha after he’d very nearly been forced to arrest him.

Dom shifted behind him and leaned forward and kissed the back of his neck. “What’s got you thinking so hard?” the man asked.

Brian turned around and cuddle closer into his alpha’s chest. “Just thinking about how glad I am that things ended the way that they did.”

The alpha’s arms held him tightly. “So am I. You and Jack are two of the best things to happen to me.”

“Really?” Brian asked. “Yo-you don’t care that Jack isn’t really yours?” Alphas were sometimes known to end up killing an omega’s pup if they weren’t biologically theirs. It was rare when it happened but it was enough that it was a concern of a good amount of omegas. Brian knew that Dom would never hurt Jack, but that fear of the alpha rejecting the one-year-old remained and probably would for a long time.

“Jack is mine,” Dom said. “He’s mine in every way but blood. I don’t care who his blood alpha-father is because _I_ will be the one raising him with you.”

Brian smiled and pressed even closer to Dom. Jack’s father would be there for his son if he were able to. The omega wasn’t sure what had happened, and probably never would find out, but he was always certain that the alpha would be there if he could be. “I love you, Dom.”

Dom smiled and kissed Brian’s forehead. “And I love you, Brian. You and Jack are my world.”

Someone knocked on their door and then a second later Mia’s voice came through. “Come on guys, breakfast is almost ready.”

Dom huffed and buried his nose in Brian’s hair to breath in his scent.

Brian chuckled at his mate and gently pushed him away. “Be right there, Mia,” he called. When Dom’s arms tightened around him he laughed again. “Come on, Dom. We haven’t seen Jack in four days, I want to see our son.”

He felt Dom grin into his hair. “All right, let's go see our boy.”

The two got out of bed and dressed. As soon as they were presentable, Dom had Brian securely back in his arms. After a fresh mating, alphas tended to not to want to let go of their mate. At least for the first few days while the mating pair allowed their bonds to settle. It was one of the things that helped to reassure the alpha that they really had claimed their mate.

When they got down to the kitchen, Mia was there putting the finishing touches on their breakfast with Jack in his high chair.

As soon as Jack’s blue eyes landed on Brian he was giggling happily and reaching out for his mother. “Mama! Mama!”

Brian wiggled away from Dom and went to pick up his son. He held the baby close and kissed his head. “Hey, buddy.”

Dom watched the two together, a small smile on his face. Like Brian, he’d never expected for his life to take the turn it did. Who would have thought that when he caught a cop red handed he’d gain a mate and pup?

Jack’s blue eyes blinked over at him over Brian’s shoulder. “Da-da!” he squealed and reached out for him.

Dom smiled and took the boy into his arms when Brian passed him over. “Hey, little man.” Jack had only recently started calling him Da-da and every time it warmed his heart. He was never going to get tired of hearing that.

“Has Vince called today?” Brian asked. The other alpha had gone down to Rio not too long after he and his new mate, Rosa, had found out she was pregnant. She’d wanted to be near her mother when she gave birth and the older woman couldn’t travel so no one could be too upset that Vince had needed to leave. Still, Brian missed the gruff man. He’d become like an older brother to him.

Mia nodded and started putting plates on the table, Brian moving to help her while Dom put Jack back in his chair. “Yeah, he said he’d call again tonight to talk. Apparently, Rosa is about ready to pop.”

Letty walked into the kitchen then. “Well, I see you two are finally back with us.” She snuck her way around Mia and stole a piece of bacon off the plate she was piling it on. Mia swatted at her hand but the she-alpha only grinned at her mate. Well, almost mate. Mia wanted to finish school before they fully mated.

“Hello to you too Letty,” Brian said. As soon as the food was on the table the four of them all took their seats around the table. It was still odd not to have Vince around and Jesse and Leon. Those two had moved out into their own place not too long ago. They were still here all the time and they considered this their home but they’d needed a place of their own so they could stretch out.

“How’s the garage doing?” Dom asked.

“Fine, Hector came down to give a hand yesterday. All he asked for was a case of Bud as a payment.” From the look on her face, it was clear she was not happy about the beta’s choice of beer. Neither did Dom.

Brian smirked. “There’s nothing wrong with Bud.” Of course, he preferred Corona like everyone else in the house but it was always fun to tease the two alphas about it.

The two rolled their eyes at him but said nothing more about it. Their conversation was light-hearted as they finished their breakfast and then Brian was helping Mia with the dishes before they headed over to the garage and store.

Jack was already learning to walk and hardly ever wanted to be carried now but there were times when he just wanted his mother or father to pick him. This morning seemed to be one of those days. Once they’d gotten him dressed Dom carried him out to the truck that they’d gotten a month ago while Brian packed up a bag of toys and some other things that Jack would probably need.

* * * * *

Brian was working on fixing the brakes of a woman’s SUV when Tanner showed up. It wasn’t uncommon for the police sergeant to show up at the garage when he had some time. Usually, it would be around lunchtime that the older alpha would come by but today was different.

“Hey Nick, you missed our lunch break,” Brian said, then he saw the look on the man’s face.  “What’s going on?”

“Can I talk to you and Dom somewhere private?” he asked.

Brian looked over at Dom who had stopped working on his mustang when he saw Tanner walk in. “Yeah, let’s go to my office.”

The three adults went over to Dom’s room that allowed for him to overlook both the garage and grocery. He pulled Brian into his lap as he sat behind the desk. Tanner wasn’t all that surprised by the action as Brian had mentioned to him before he’d gone into heat that the two were planning to mate. It reminded him of when he and Edna had finally mated so many years ago.

“So what’s going on, Tanner,” Dom asked.

“Bilkins is back,” he said. There was no use in sugarcoating what he had to say.

Brian tensed. “ _What?_ ” he asked, his voice sounding more like ice than anything else. He felt Dom’s arms tightened around him and he could feel the alpha vibrating with a barely repressed growl.

“He’s apparently got some new evidence that I think he bought.” the sergeant said. “He’s got one of the truckers claiming that he saw Dom and Vince when he was jacked and that they were working with Johnny Tran.”

Brian’s fists clenched. “That’s a lie! None of the truckers saw the peopled that jacked them!”

“I know,” Tanner said. “And that’s what I argued with but apparently he’s got Johnny Tran on his side. He’s going to testify that both Dom and Vince helped in exchange for a reduced sentence.”

“And without an alibi, we’re going right to Lompoc,” Dom said.

Tanner nodded. “Bilkins doesn’t know I’m here right now, he thinks I gave you back your son and then washed my hands of you.”

“Thank God for that,” Brian said, otherwise who knows what would happen had he not come to warn them. “When is he coming?”

“I managed to hold him off for a day but he’s getting an arrest warrant from a federal judge tomorrow.” Tanner watched the way that Dom and Brian leaned into one another with a frown on his face. He hated that this was still coming back to haunt the two of them after they were finally settling into a good life. “You and Vince need to get lawyers, good ones. I can give you the names of some if you’d like.”

Dom held Brian closer to him. “Thank you, Tanner. We’ll keep that in mind. Right now we’re going to talk to the family about our next steps.”

Tanner nodded. “Alright. Stay safe boys.” He stood up. “If you don’t mind I’m going to go say hi to Jack before I go.”

“Go ahead,” Brian said. “He’s in the store with Mia.” The two watched the police officer go and were quiet for a bit. Both of them trying to process what the older alpha had to say. They’d never expected this to happen and had honestly believed that they were in the clear. Now they had this to deal with and there didn’t seem to be

Finally, after just staring at the door for a few minutes Brian finally said, “What are we going to do?”

Dom was quiet for a bit and held him tightly. “I’ve got a place down with some friends that would be willing to keep my presences from the feds. Vince will be safe in Rio.”

Brian leaned into his mate and took a deep breath as he nodded. “I-I’ll head back to the house with Jack and start packing. If I go first it’ll look like I’m just taking Jack home for the day in case Bilkins has eyes on us.”

“Brian… I don’t think you and Jack should come with me,” he said.

The omega’s eyes widened and he looked down at his mate. “What? But Dom—”

“Running will only put you and Jack in danger. If you stay here then you’ll both be safe. You won’t be if you’re on the run with me. Jack could get hurt.” he said.

Brian turned in Dom’s lap so they could look at one another, his legs now straddling the alpha. “No, you don’t get to decide what’s best for us. You're my mate, Dom, I can’t just stand by and let you run off. Jack and I need you in our lives.”

Dom leaned forward and rested his forehead on his mate’s shoulder where the still fresh mating bite was. “I don’t want to leave you,” he said. “But every instinct in me is screaming at me to protect you and Jack and the only thing I can think of to do that is to leave. When the FBI come after me you and Jack could get hurt, or worse if you’re there.”

“I’m not helpless, Dom,” Brian said. “I can’t just stand by and watch you drive off into the distance. I can’t just lose you like that. If you leave then Jack and I go with you. That’s the end of it.”

Dom sighed and held his omega closer. He knew Brian was stubborn and he knew he wouldn’t be able to convince him otherwise. Still, he had to at least try. “I don’t want to see you or Jack hurt,” he said again. “God, imagine if we were running together and we got caught. I don’t want to watch Jack be taken away from us. That’s what will happen, we’ll go to jail and Jack will be put into the system.”

Brian shook his head. “No, no I won’t let that happen because we can protect each other. I know we can, Dom. W-we can go to Baja and then somehow make it to another country even, one with no extradition. Please, Dom. Please, we’ll go together.” his voice broke at the end as he tried to hold back a sob.

Dom pulled his face from Brian’s neck when heard him trying to repress his sobs. “Brian…” he leaned forward and kissed his mate’s cheeks where the tears were running down them. His hands moved up to his back and started rubbing soothing circles. “Shh...calm down, baby.”

This time it was Brian who pressed his face into Dom’s shoulder as he started crying. “D-don’t go. Pl-please, Dom, don’t leave me and Jack on our own.”

Dom held the omega closer to him and did his best to keep him calm and to stop him from having a breakdown. What could he do? How could he deny his mate this when he was like this? “Ok,” he said. “Ok, we’ll go together.”

Brian pulled back just enough so that they were looking at one another. “Re-really?” he asked.

“Yeah, really. Take Jack and the truck home and start packing the essentials. We’ll leave early tomorrow morning.” He leaned up and kissed his mate. “Now go, before I change my mind.”

Brian nodded and then he was gone as he went to get Jack.

Dom stared at the door where Brian had just disappeared through and then dropped his head forward into his hands. How had the day started out so well and then gone and turned to complete shit?

* * * * *

Dom stood in his bedroom doorway, gazing down at his mate and son. They were curled up together in his bed with the blanket tucked around them. Mother and son sound asleep as they rested together. They looked like angels where they lay. Dom hated himself for what he was about to do. He didn’t want to leave them, really he didn’t, but what choice did he have?

He had to keep them safe.

Dom moved forward and kissed Jack’s tiny head and then Brian’s cheek. When the omega started to rouse from sleep he shushed him and kissed his temple again. “It’s alright, just go back to sleep. I’ll be back.”

Brian moaned a little in exhaustion before settling back down. “L’ve y’u,” he mumbled.

Dom smiled. “I love you too.” He waited from Brian to settle down once again and then quietly walked out of the room. His backpack slung over his shoulder as he went.

When he made it to the door he heard Letty behind him. “So that’s it. You’re just going to leave him?” She didn’t sound angry but with Letty, you couldn’t always tell.

“I need to protect them,” Dom said. “If they come with me then they’ll always be in danger.” He turned to face the other alpha. “I know you’ll watch out for them. You’ll keep them safe just like you do Mia.”

“Dammit Dom,” she growled. She glared at him for a moment before sighing. “We never should have done those hijackings.”

“If we hadn’t I may not have ever met Brian,” he said. As much as he regretted what he’d done since it put Brian in danger he also couldn’t regret it since it had to lead to him meeting the fiery omega.

Letty snorted at that but then her grin turned serious. “I’ll keep them safe, but Dom… you gotta come back for them. When the time’s right you come get them.”

“I will.” That was the last thing he said to her and then he turned and left the house.

He’d brought the Supra home from the garage so that he could take it without them detecting him. Part of it was also because it reminded him of Brian. The grin on the omega’s face when he’d first brought it in had been one of the things that drew him in so deeply.

With one last glance out the rearview mirror, Dom turned a street corner and was gone. If he cried a little as he left his family… well… it wasn’t like the car would be able to tell anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still on [Tumblr](https://bidragonwrites.tumblr.com/) but I've become much more active on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DragonWritesFic) since that purge happened. Currently, posting a lot about Voltron since I adore that show so much and I'm sad to see it end.


End file.
